You Will Never Be
by Searching4.a.Reason
Summary: A young woman will learn not only who she is and what she is capable of, though she will learn what it takes to be the change she has been craving for so long. To be a hero, sacrifices must be made, lets face it, not every ever after ends happily. A/OC


**You Will Never Be...**

Chapter One: Alone

I sat at the large banquet table, as always to Pelagius' right, around me holy men, military men and high ranking lords chattered about the current problem of Rome's growing number of unsupportable posts and arguing over rights of nobility. Their ladies all chatted over on the lounges, laughing and drinking happily.

"Bishop Pelagius, might I be too bold as to ask your daughter for a dance?" a voice questioned from my left. I turned coming face to face with Lord Belarus' youngest son, Lieutenant Demetrius.

Pelagius smiled politely at the young man, glance at me pointedly. I allowed my eyes to narrow only the slightest, sending Pelagius the message. He grinned, "Certainly lad. Take it slow though Alannah, you're recovering from the last accident." I nodded, dipping my head in obedience.

Demetrius smiled, nodded and helped me out of my seat, leading me away toward the crowded dance floor.

After a quiet period of dancing he had to break the blissful silence.

"You are an image of Aphrodite tonight, Lady Alannah," he complimented as he flung me away from him in a twirl.

"Thank you Lieutenant," I replied as he yanked me back to him quickly as the song came to an end.

"Alright little brother, I thank you for keeping Alannah company for me though I'm certain she will be fine in my capable hands," the deep, jovial voice of Demetrius' brother sounded from behind me.

Demetrius groaned slightly though bowed out gracefully. I turned to face my dear friend, a sincere smile on my face, "Hello Captain Dominick."

"Hello Lady Alannah," he replied, smiling down at me, "And it's not Captain anymore."

"It's not?" I questioned as we began to waltz, "Did you finally take my advice?"

"What? Leave the army, find some beautiful young girl to marry and start a family?" he quizzed.

I nodded, "Yes, that advice."

He chuckled, "No, quite the opposite, I was promoted to General."

My smile faded slightly, "Oh, congratulations my dear friend."

"I thank you for your efforts, my lady, though I knew you would not enjoy such news so I came prepared," Dominick grinned, pulling out a weathered letter from his breast plate.

"A letter?" I questioned, completely baffled, "What on earth for?"

He laughed, "Not what, dear friend, who. In my travels I bumped into that British Captain of yours, the one you day dream about when you think no one's watching." A blush began to creep into my cheeks as I thought of my dearest friend. "What was his name?" Dominick teased, "Ares, Academes, Artemus?"

"Artorius," I answered, hastily opening the letter. There at the top of the page in Artorius' neatest hand writing was my favourite part of all of his letters. _My Dearest Anna..._

I sighed dreamily, hugging Dominick, "Thank you. Will you accompany me on a walk?"

Dominick nodded. Taking my hand he led me outside onto one of the balconies, away from the prying eyes of Rome's nobility. I quickly read through the letter.

After I had returned the letter to its envelope and into the safety of my corset I turned back to Dominick.

"Please tell me of your travels," I begged, "Life in Rome has been nowhere near as exciting, I'm certain."

He chuckled, "I have travelled afar from the golden deserts of Egypt to the rolling plains of the very north of Sarmatia and the lush greens of Britannia. The world is such a marvellous place Alannah. I believe one day someone will find new land, to the east perhaps, across the great mountains or to the west across the sea."

I giggled, "You sound like a spellbound child Dominick. I crave for such adventures as yours."

He rolled his eyes, "Such activities or thoughts are not befitting for a lady such as you Alannah."

"I realised," a loud argument had arisen inside between the men causing me to laugh, "Besides Pelagius needs someone to discuss his philosophies with, without brutal retaliation."

Dominick shook his head, "And the Lords of Court wonder why Rome is having troubles. Our women virtually run the place, suspicions are running wild and if we're not careful the Saxons will outbreed us by the end of the month," he joked, "At this rate Lord knows what's going to happen."

I laughed in good humour though could not help but notice the sudden chill that crept down my spine.

* * *

I sat in the study reading through another collection of scrolls I had found on Britain. My parchment and ink and quill sat ready for use. I pulled Arthur's letter from my pocket and read through it once more.

Images of my childhood danced across my vision, pulling me away to an alternate universe for one beautiful moment. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips before my conscience had time to register my fault.

I was, completely and hopelessly devoted to my best friend who was, much to my dismay, easily six months ride away.

"Now Alannah, what would Bishop Pelagius say if he caught you day dreaming in the library when you should be at your lessons?" a tinkling voice questioned from the doorway.

"Oh Aria, I'm so lost," I whined, curling my legs up underneath me.

"Yes, I see that," the elderly house keeper commented as she waltzed into the room and plopped onto the lounge beside me, "Child, God made Adam and Eve right?" I nodded, "They were soul mates and faced everything together. Even the trials their lives faced, right?" I nodded, "It's only natural that you feel this way about Captain Artorius, you two are probably closer that the sun and sky yet as different as fire and water all at once. You're lost, but you haven't given yourselves the chances to face the trials and make a bond. You both live in two different worlds and if fate destines you two to be together, you will be. Just, let it happen." With that she gave my hand a gentle squeeze and floated out of the room.

I sighed and glanced at the still blank parchment on the desk, "Best not keep your tutor waiting!" Aria's voice called from down the hallway.

"Okay!" I replied as I grabbed my quill and quickly began scribbling a reply to Arthur.

_My Dear Artorius,_

_Many moons have since passed since I last wrote to you._

_How are you? Are the knights all well? Is Lancelot still trying to vex you? Pass my greetings onto them all._

_I cannot wait for our reunion in the summer. The boat shall be leaving in the middle of winter or about then, which I must admit I know brings the roughest seas leaving me surely ill._

_There has been a great deal of festivities in Rome with the election of a new Pope. Bishop Garnius won the vote though Bishop Germanus was also a possible candidate. Do you remember Bishop Germanus from his time in Britain? He hopes you are well. As do I._

_Pelagius has been busy teaching, as always, and I have found myself in the presence of my tutors more and more._

_The answer behind why my letter seems rushed is that I am currently late for my sewing lesson. I frankly do not understand why Pelagius insists for me to learn the work of a seamstress when I usually end up sewing my fingers together anyway._

_As much as I would love to sit and continue writing the very fine details of my uninteresting domestic life which will most certainly bore you to tears, I must be off._

_I hope this letter is finding you safe and well my dear friend._

_Until the stars rain from the heavens,_

_Anna._

I folded and sealed the letter placing it in my pocket. I would send it later though for now it would have to wait till my lesson was finished. I sprinted down the hallway stopping before the doorway to correct the lay of my skirts before stepping into the room.

"You're late!" Madam Tula screeched from her seat.

I flinched and sighed, preparing myself for the verbal beating that was to endure, "Yes Madam Tula, I'm sorry..."


End file.
